Could Be You
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Oliver wants something in life and wants to find what he's missing. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon


**A/N **Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon. Olivers POV, hope you like it! Oneshot.

**It Could Be You**

I sat back on the ground of my porch with my back leaning against the wall. I had my iPod on and listened to a song that made me think a lot. Times like these were the only times when I felt like I needed to be alone. I always hung out with the guys or with Lilly and Miley, but lately, it's depressing.

Threes something missing in my life and I want to find it, but I don't know what or who this thing is.

I closed my eyes as the tune played , but it bothered me.

I'm listening to such crap emo music and its not like me, but what I'm missing, songs like these usually help me. Ah, where's that jolt of inspiration when I need it?

I crossed my ankles and held my iPod tightly in my hand and pressed the back button to listen to the song over again.

"…the song inside of me." I said and then felt something kick my feet apart.

I opened my eyes to see Lilly with her hands on her hips with a smile playing on her face. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail which brought out her face nicely. She looked adorable on- Wait, since when did I call people adorable? I shook my head and pulled out one of my ear pieces.

"Yes?" I asked her and paused my music, setting it down to my side.

"You're not at the park, I wondered where you were." Lilly sat down next to me and took my iPod in hand. "So this is where you've been hiding."

I nodded. I didn't need to tell her why I was here, it wasn't really normal for me to be COMPLETELY open about my emotions. Anyway, she knew when to pry and when not to. She's nothing like Miley.

"And you've been listening to emo music." Lilly said as she looked through my iPod.

I chuckled. "I'm not really in a good mood to begin with." I told her and leaned my head back into the wall.

"Why?" She asked and put the iPod on my thigh.

I could feel her eyes locked on me and I shrugged, only to try and comfort myself. It wasn't like me to be sad like this. Last time I was this sad was when I thought I lost my chance with Becca Weller. Lilly was there too when I was depressing over it. She was always there for me I guess. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to tell her my feelings.

"I feel like I'm missing something in life. It's making me want to stay away from my friends and I want to find this thing now." I told her and blushed.

Now that I think about it, it sounds like a stupid thing to look forward for. Maybe I just need to eat a huge cake myself and I'll be happy.

"Well, what do you think you're missing? What have you not had for a while?" Lilly sounded reasonably nice at the moment, a change in character.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Last time I felt like this was with Becca Weller-"

"-you need a girlfriend." Lilly pointed out.

I looked at Lilly feeling a bit shocked that that what she said first. I'd think she was the last person to say that, especially since she always says "No one ever crushes on Oliver" when I've dated Becca, Sarah, and Joanie.

"Well, what makes you say that?" I asked and stared at her reaction.

She pointed at my iPod. "Last two songs you listened was "Gotta Find You" and "It Could Be You". Need I say more?" She smirked

I laughed, putting my had over hers and laughed. "You're smart, even I couldn't figure that out."

"And it took you how many years to figure out that I'm a girl and it still seems that you don't see it. Girls can figure that out easily donut boy." Lilly joked as she punched my shoulder.

I tilted my head and stared at her. "What do you mean? I always knew you were a girl-"

"Well, you always play football and soccer with me, we go surfing, and it seems like the only time you want to hang out is when you want to play some sport. Whenever we relax, you tend to ask me if this certain girl is hot and it's kind of embarrassing." Lilly blushed and folded her hands on her lap.

I was shocked. I never realized that Lilly felt like that. I sighed. I never really realized that Lilly was anything actually. That's kind of harsh of me.

"You're still a sweet girl Lilly, I'm stupid for making you check out girls with me." I laughed, I mean, who wouldn't laugh? I made some girl check out girls with me, and she's straight.

"Damn straight. You better be sorry, but even though, it's not like a guy would go out with a girl like me." Lilly laughed and pointed at herself. "My legs are totally gross and I'm always wearing something that actually covers myself up, unlike some girls…" Lilly looked down. "Unless that's a bad thing."

I shook my head. That is far from bad, it's actually good. I don't think I'd approve of Lilly wearing something… revealing. I'd make her go back inside and change her clothes.

"You're pretty Lilly. You're sweet, you know how to say things to make people happy, hell, I forgot I was depressed until I talked to you." I said and put my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her close into a one arm hug.

"Try telling that to the boys. By the way, I'm not pretty." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for lying."

I sighed. "You're beautiful Lilly. You have clear skin, your hair is so soft," I slipped my fingers into her pony tail and stroked it. "Your personality is great, and you're fun to hangout with. You have such a pretty face." I looked down at her face as it burned in utter embarrassment.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. She looked down at me and stuck her tongue out. "You make it sound like I'm some amazing girl." She shook her head and kicked my foot. "Anyway, I'm really late at going to Miley's, she's going to flip when she realizes I'm not there yet. See you later." She said and ran down the porch and up the street.

I watched her until I couldn't see her. She looked pretty embarrassed, but I told her the truth.

She is amazing.

I smiled.

She's everything any guy would like and yet she's insecure about her looks.

I chuckled and then thought about it.

She's amazing and… maybe… she's what I'm missing in my life.

My eyes widened as my heart beat quickened. It could be her… She's the missing piece I need… she's what I'm missing.

I smiled and looked to my lap.

But she was always in my life… she was right in front of me, how did I miss that? From her words, I looked at her as a boy, but looking at her as a girl changes everything. She is truly beautiful and she'd make any guy happy. How did I miss something amazing like that?

I shook my head and smiled.

I found it, I found her.

Lilly Truscott, how did I miss you?

**A/N **Lol so how did you like this fic? Sorry if it seemed a little off, I was listening to _Gotta Find You _and I_t Could Be You _and it gave me this idea. I wrote it in Oliver POV because of Gotta Find You, it made me think of Oliver.


End file.
